NIH NIGMS R13: Metabolomics 2010 Conference Plan Summary. The Metabolomics Society is leading and planning a revolutionary meeting for 2010. This meeting is scheduled for June 27-July 2, 2010 in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. This meeting will be a historical event in that The Metabolomics Society is consolidating its 6th Annual International meeting with several other groups for the first ever consolidated metabolomics meeting! These groups include The European MetaboMeeting that has yearly conventions on medical, pharmacological and toxicological applications of metabolomics with some 300 attendees, and the (international) Platform Plant Metabolomics that has biannual meetings with another 300 delegates per meeting. Thus, the 2010 Metabolomics Society Conference will represent the largest metabolomics meeting ever focused upon metabolomics, and it will maximize the interactions between several large and currently independent metabolomics communities. Metabolomics 2010 will provide the best and most comprehensive scientific program to date focused on metabolomics while simultaneously promoting our primary mission of advancing the field of metabolomics in the life sciences! Equally important, Metabolomics 2010 will serve as an early step towards consolidating the currently disperse field of metabolomics groups and meetings. The specific aim of this proposal is to acquire a total of $35,000 in financial support for Metabolomics 2010, June 27-July 1, 2010, in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Funds in the amount of $25,000 are requested for the travel, registration, lodging, and sustenance for young scientists, postdoctoral research fellows and graduate students to attend, observe, and present at Metabolomics 2010 (10 presenters x $2500 ea). These funds will provide a unique learning and enrichment opportunity while ensuring substantial US participation in this pivotal meeting. Allocation of these travel funds will be based upon the scientific merit of submitted presentations and need. Each candidate will be required to submit a one paragraph description of need. Further, 30% of these awards will be directed towards supporting women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science. In addition, $10,000 total is requested to support 5 invited US scientists ($2000ea) in the plenary and oral sessions of the program. This support would be targeted towards recruiting leading scientist active in synergistic biological or technical research fields that would complement our program and who would not normally attend a metabolomics conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The metabolome represents the consequential end product of gene expression, and the goal of metabolomics is the comprehensive evaluation of all metabolites. Quantitative and qualitative measurements of large numbers of cellular metabolites provide a high-resolution, biochemical phenotype of an organism which can be used to understand the fundamental biochemistry, monitor and assess gene function, and/or obtain a global metabolic view of the biological system's response. Metabolomics is a fundamental tool that is being used to obtain a more complete understanding of many genetic diseases including cancer, neurodegenerative diseases, inborn-errors of metabolism, as well as genetically-based adverse drug reactions (ADRs). Metabolomics is an essential tool to characterize dietary components, monitor nutritional status, discovery of novel biomarkers/nutrients/phytochemicals/neutraceuticals, monitor metabolism, track excretion, diagnose metabolic disorders, and monitor liver, kidney and/or intestinal function. Thus, metabolomics and our conference Metabolomics 2010 offers significant advantages and relevance to public health.